Sea of life and new beginnings
by Marlen2445
Summary: Read the last chapter...
1. Chapter 1

Sea of life and new beginnings:

This isn't an update. I wanted your opinions on the story. Should I do what of the following:

1. Turn this story into a school of Superhero's and Villains

2. Go as is but change the backgrounds of the characters to fit in

3. Have Luna join Young Justice or Teen Titans

4. Have a few other Oc's to the mix and create a third group. Anti-Hero's

5. Stay how it is and hope for the best

If you have any other ideas Pm. me please I want to revive this story but I don't know how to I need ideas.

Chapter one

Young Justice and Teen Titans Cross over.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young justice and Teen Titans. I only own my oc's.

Summary: Like stated this is a crossover. In this story my oc, her name is Azul Cueva (Blue Cave). She made a few friends with the young justice and the teen titans. She is the daughter of Poseidon. She is a demi-goddess. Come and read as she fights and learns more about her friends and comrades in arms as she unites old friends and old and new flames.

I already have the set pairings for this story. Nevertheless, pm me what pairings you want for this one and I will see what I can do.

.

This story starts right when Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad recovered Super boy, with the help of Speedy. Miss. Martin joined the team after the whole thing. Speedy decided to stay with the Young Justice, but he still has his issues with the League. The five are getting used to working together and understanding each other. Unknown to them and the Justice League, kids in similar situations are in hiding, afraid of the world that shunned them away.

Note: I am changing the ages for this story… You'll why later on…

Ages: Youngest to Oldest

Robin: 13

Kid Flash: 14

Miss. Martian: 15

Super Boy: 15

Aqualad: 15

Cheshire: 16

Speedy: 16

.

.

.

August 3,

It has been several weeks since the teamed had been form. They have not gotten a new mission to pass the time. They did try to train together but they have problems communicating with each other… Superboy… with each other.

Conner was watching static on the television. M'gann is in the kitchen, trying to bake. Robin and Kid Flash were in the training room. Speedy is cleaning his bows and arrows. Kaldur seated himself on the couch reading a book. Red Tornado is out of .sight, in the tower.

It was a very quiet day for them… A very boring day…

JL 003 Martian Manhunter

JL 005 Wonder Woman

Wonder Woman and Manhunter came into the cave. At that moment, the young justice scampered to them; to see if the two of them of a mission for them.

"Young Justice" Wonder Woman announced, to the young hero's.

"Do we have a new mission?" Robin asked.

"Is there anything wrong?" Aqualad asked.

"When do we get out of here and do something already?" Kid Flash complained.

The other silently agreed with him, but they will deny if asked.

"There is another mission. There is nothing wrong. You did know you can leave the cave to go to the town or the pier," Manhunter said, as he saw the teenagers annoyed faces at the new but the lit up at the sound of a new mission.

"What's the mission?" Speedy asked.

They headed towards the computer base, (I do not know what it is. It is where they check on missions and people's info). Manhunter typed in a name. When he entered the name, a profile popped up of a girl their age. A picture showed a girl with tan skin, her hair is a thick chocolate color with deep blue highlights, which is styled with multiple layers giving it an unkempt look to it. Her eyes are a deep sea blue. She was dressed in a white tank top, with a loose gray vest over it, with a pair of white loose flare jeans and black sandals. The way she was posing made it look like she a quiet and reserve type of person, someone who does not seem to cause any problems. In other words weak.

This got on their nerves. It seems their not completely trusting them with the bigger missions.

"Who is she supposed to be" Superboy asked.

"Her name is Azul Elena Cueva," Wonder Woman said, as she zoomed into the information.

Name: Azul Elena Cueva

Age: 13

Height: 5'3

DOB: 11/ 24

Hair color: Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Blood Type: O+

Mother: Lena Cueva

Father: U/K

Stepfather: Lopez via Bravo

Origin: Human

Wonder Woman looked peeved at the information. She quickly typed in some information.

"What exactly are we supposed to do" M'gann asked as she looked over the information.

"Is she an undercover agent," Robin asked.

The others are looking over the info.

"Now this should shine some light," Wonder Woman said as she put up new information about Azul.

A new picture came up, this is very different from the other, but it is the same person. This one has Azul holding a silver plated trident that has crystal beading decorations. Her hair looked likes it has been blown back and defying gravity tied together with a silver clip. Her eyes were covered with a silver eye mask. Her clothing consists of a black tight sleeveless turtleneck shirt and a pair of dark blue tights that also doubles as her shoes, multiple black armbands on her arms, and a beaded chain belt. Her posture was one that held more confidence; someone that holds strength and power to back it.

Three things changed in her states.

Name: Luna Luz

Father: Poseidon

Origin: Dimi-Goddes

This has everyone attention. Superboy looked milady impressed, Kid Flash looked extremely interested, and Robin looked over the information multiple times. Speedy smirked, thinking what might the mission could be; M'gann did not know what exactly why everyone was interested. She does not know about the whole Demi god thing. Aqualad kept examining the picture.

Her stats popped up and this got them to be even more impressed.

Abilities: Super Strength

Invulnerability

Glides on wind

Control of water

"Your mission is to seek out Azul Cueva, and to bring her here to the cave," Wonder Woman said.

"Is there a reason for this?" Aqualad said looking at the two elders.

"A messenger came to me, stated that her father is worried for her wellbeing, she ran away from her mother's home several months now…" Wonder Woman began.

"Aaaannnddd…" Kid Flash said, trying to see what exact reason for the mission.

"Apparently she has been in and out of our sights for a long time and doesn't want to be found," Manhunter stated, "We found her a two days ago, she has been traveling with a small group of teenagers and young children."

"She's been under the radar so what" Superboy shrugged.

"It's why she's been under the radar, Superboy" Robin said, as he continued to look through the files. "Apparently her stepfather is one of the former head scietists for… Cadmus"

"That's the main reason you have to bring her here and her followers" Manhunter said, zooming into the picture of Azul…

.

.

.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Sea of life and new beginnings:

Chapter Two…

Young Justice and Teen Titans Cross over.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young justice and Teen Titans. I only own my oc's.

Recap:

"It's why she's been under the radar, Superboy" Robin said, as he continued to look through the files. "Apparently her stepfather is one of the former head scientists for… Cadmus"

"That's the main reason you have to bring her here and her followers" Manhunter said, zooming into the picture of Azul…

End of Recap

Shadows of the night are something they quickly got used to very quickly living on the streets. Especially since, they have to hide in the shadow to maintain secrecy. There were six of them. They have been in hiding for most of them as long as they been able to run. They are currently are hiding in a cheap motel; it was the only thing they can afford now.

The youngest two are twin boys, whom are six years old are sleeping on one of the two beds in the room. In the foot of the bed, is an oddly green kitten, curled up and taking a nice nap. In the other bed slept a raven-haired teenage girl with a ruby on her forehead. She was sound asleep. The other two are in a corner whispering to each other.

One is a tall teenage boy that is wearing a sweat suit; the hood showed off that he has a half-robotic face. The other is a girl that is younger than him, with brown hair and dark blue high lights.

"You know we can't stay like this anymore, Azul," The taller one said to Azul.

"I know, Victor," Azul said as she peeked out the window.

"We barely had enough to eat today," Victor said, as he crossed his arm. "We going to have to do something or we won't make it out their anymore"

Azul took a deep breath, she looked up at Victor, and in return, he raised his only eyebrow.

"Do you remember that girl we help out a few days ago?" She asked him.

"Jade, yeah what about it" He said.

"Well, I kind of, convince her to join us" Azul uneasily said.

"Azul, I know you want to help but…" Victor groaned.

"Actually she's going to help us" Azul quickly defended herself.

"How is she-?"

There was a quick knock on the door. Victor and Azul looked at each other and quickly got into the defensive. Victor held out his hand, Azul slowly headed towards the door. Opening the door, they did not saw anyone.

"I guess it was just some random kid or something," Victor said, lowering his hand.

Azul was about to close the door when she saw a small duffel bag in front of the door. Hesitantly, she grabbed the bag, and looked around to see if anyone was watching, seeing no one. She quickly went back inside.

Victor eyed the bag in concern. "Where did that came from"

"I don't know" Azul said as she look over the bag. She saw a folded paper in one of the side pockets. Looking it over, she had a confused look on her face. Handing the letter to Victor, she slowly opened the bag.

Victor read the note and had a surprised look on his face. He looks at the bag that Azul was opening. What he saw extremely got him by surprised.

Inside the bag were supplies and packages of food. What really got them by surprise is in a see through bag is money, enough for them to get through the month if they use it wisely.

Azul grabbed the note and reread it,

Luna Luz,

When you help me the other day, you made me realize a few things about my life, your friend told you of my past. That did not stop you to from asked me to join your group. Even though you have little to offer, you do offer a lot more than I ever been, offered. I accept your offer, but I will continue my work here to continue bringing in the supplies all of you need. If you need me, I will be in the shadows. Thank you, for being actually genuine friend to me.

C-

"I take back what I said about her earlier," Victor said, as he took out the stuff. What he got out was a medical pack filled with medicine and what not. Extra clothes and some blankets.

"This is going to be a problem," Azul said as she counted the money.

"What is" Victor said, as he organized everything.

"Do you remember who she works for" Azul said,

"The league of Shadows," Azul stated.

"Crud" Victor said as he drops the bag.

"I hope she goes through, what she promises" Azul whispers as she looks out the window.

Hidden in the shadows, a teenaged girl wearing a mask, wonders on what she has to do now since there is no way of going back now.

.

.

.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Sea of life and new beginnings:

Chapter Three…

Young Justice and Teen Titans Cross over.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young justice and Teen Titans. I only own my oc's.

.

.

Recap:

"Do you remember who she works for" Azul said,

"The league of Shadows," Azul stated.

"Crud" Victor said as he drops the bag.

"I hope she goes through, what she promises" Azul whispers as she looks out the window.

End of recap.

Loc. Steel city

"So tell me again why where here again," Raven said, as they walked through a forest on the edge of the city. The six outcasts were headed out to steal city for the time being. Apparently, their leader had a 'vision' telling her to head out here.

The night before they left for Steel city, which was the same night when their friend drop the supplies.

After checking and double counting everything, the both of them agreed to call it night. Before they even moved, they heard bird wings flapping. Azul and Victor turned around quickly, to see a man in a white Greek toga, he had golden sandals with wings on them…

"Uhh who are you?" Victor said, pointing his hand toward him, which was now changed into cannon.

Azul summoned her trident and pointed it towards the man.

"Well, well, you are certainly your father's daughter, Azul Elena Cueva, or should I say Luna Luz," The man said, as he examined the weapon.

"Who are you and what do you want," Azul growled out. She looked at her other friends, to see that they are still fast asleep.

"My name is Hermes, I am a messenger for the Gods" Hermes introduced himself.

"What do you mean by the father's daughter?" Victor asked.

"Oh I guess you don't know…" Hermes said looking at Azul who looked rather unconformable.

"Know about what," Azul said, as she kept her grip on her weapon.

"Your actually father," Hermes said obviously.

"I don't have a father," Azul growled out, remembering about her 'dad.'

"Oh right your stepfather, we took care of that," Hermes said with a smile "Have you ever wondered about the reasons for your power"

"Stepdad" Victor said, "Okay now I am confused."

"I don't really know what's he's talking about" Azul said, lowering down the weapon.

"Your actual father is Poseidon; you are a demi-goddess," Hermes said, "If you want to know more go to steel city and talk to a group that call themselves the Young Justice." With that, he left without a trace.

"You really have a messed up family," Victor murmured aloud as he deactivated his arm cannon.

"You don't have to remind me," Azul grumbled.

That is the reason they are at steel city.

"You want us to believe that you're the daughter of the sea god Poseidon," Garfield said, he was wearing a purple training suit, he had the hood up to cover his green hair and face. He was carrying the duffle bag on his back.

"In a nutshell" Azul said, "I don't even want to believe it, but…"

"It's a little obvious if you think about," Victor commented, he was carrying the twins on his back, Ray and Ramon ( I don't know what are Mas y Menos actual names). The two of them are still fast asleep.

"Let's just find them already," Azul said as she walked ahead. "Raven, do you sense anything out of the norm."

Raven is wearing a black long sleeve shirt, black jeans and boots. She had on a dark purple light sweater with the hood over her head.

Raven focus for a bit, two black glowing eyes appeared under her hood.

"I sense something near here, I think there the people you were talking about" Raven said in a monotones voice.

"Lead the way" Azul said.

Raven chanted out three words and a huge shadow of a raven covered them, and taking them to the location

.

.

"Steel city, is this really the place where'll find them" Kid Flash said looking out M'gann's space ship.

"Yes this is the place that Wonder Woman told us to go" Aqualad said, he was looking over some papers. Those papers were of the kids that were traveling with Azul.

**Victor stone**

**Rachel Roth**

**Garfield Logan**

**Ray Gonzales **

**Ramon Gonzales**

Five kids with past that prevented them from having a normal future.

"How much farther away" Superboy asked, M'gann.

"We are about to land, but how would we know where to find them," M'gann asked as she landed her Bio ship. She had it turned invisible so that no one would try to get freak out by it.

They landed in an in park.

"How are we going to find them, are we just going to walk around as civilians or walk around suited up" Speedy asked.

"Wonder Woman stated that the messenger told Azul to look for us, to look for the Young Justice, not a group of normal teenagers" Aqualad stated walking out of the Bio Ship.

"So you're saying that we should just walk around and wait for them to see us," Superboy grunted.

"Yep" Robin said, as he walked out.

"It's going to be a long day," Speedy stated, as he began to walk in a random direction.

Before they walked another step, a huge shadow came out from the ground it grew out and showed that it had large black wings an red glowing eyes.

The young justice got into a defensive position, ready for the unready.

They were taken by total surprise, once the raven disappeared it was replaced the people they were looking for.

"We really need to work on that," Garfield said, he was spinning in circles. Then he suddenly stops and ran toward the nearest tree and started to barf.

"Azul, were not exactly alone" Victor said, as he faced the Young Justice.

"Wait, are you Azul Elena Cueva" Aqualad quickly said.

Azul summoned her trident and faced it toward him. "Who wants to know?" She said.

"Were Young Justice, we were told to retrieve you and your friends and bring you to our headquarters for your own protection," Aqualad said, looking at Azul straight in the eye.

"Raven," Azul called out.

"Kay" Raven stood there for a moment, the young justice were confused by her actions.

Then it came, they felt like someone was trying to read their minds. This got them, mad.

"What the hell are you doing" Superboy growled, he steps forward.

Victor stood in front of Raven in a protective stance.

"We need to make sure you're not lying, otherwise will have a big problem" Victor warned, as he turned his hand into a blast cannon.

"Is that a cannon on your are," Robin said, pointing at Victor's hand.

Victor narrowed his eyes on him, "Is that a problem."

"That's cool," the thirteen-year-old said.

"Really" Victor said with a surprise face. "Normally people would run away and start saying that I'm a freak."

"Our so called den mother is a robot, she's an alien, he's a clone and that guy can talk to fish," Kid Flash said, as he appeared next to Azul. "You'll fit right in"

Said people did not know whether to be offended or not at the moment.

"Callarse estamos cansados" Moaned to two young boys on Victor's back.

"What did they say" Speedy said, he had his bow out and ready.

"They said, be quiet were tired" Azul said, as she lowered down her weapon. "Raven"

"Their telling the truth" Raven said.

"Okay what happened when I was gone," Garfield said, his hood was off and everyone saw his green skin and hair.

"Where going with them," Azul said, pointing at the side kicks.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Sea of life and new beginnings:

Chapter Four…

Young Justice and Teen Titans Cross over.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young justice and Teen Titans. I only own my oc's.

.

.

Recap:

"Where going with them," Azul said, pointing at the side kicks.

End of Recap:

"Really" Garfield said, looking at the Young Justice, worried what might happen if he looks at them the wrong way.

"It seems so," Raven said.

"Can we just go now, since it's all settled" Kid Flash said, running into the bio ship.

"We're going to fly there" Azul gulped, looking at the ship.

"Yes, now come on," Speedy said, as he and everyone else expects Azul.

"Come on now, it's not like it's going to crash or anything," Victor said, placing Ray and Ramon on the ground, they quickly jump into the ship.

"That's what I'm afraid of" Azul mumbled as she slowly walked into the ship.

.

.

.

The ride back to Mount Justice was anything but quiet. Ray and Ramon decided to show off their powers to Kid Flash. The three of them ended up having a yelling match who was the fastest. Garfield decided to tell his jokes, to Speedy who was inching towards his bow and arrows. Victor and Robin were talking about machines and whatever else. M'gann was simply piloting the ship and Raven was in the corner meditating, thus only leaving Azul and Aqualad seated in the seats near the front of the ship.

The two of them did not talk; they did not know what to say.

"So what exactly is going to happen to us once we get there?" Azul said, breaking the silence.

"First we have to talk to Batman and Wonder Woman, about your situation, its more than likely want to know why you've been…" Aqualad look back at the others.

"Right…" Azul said, "In any case, do you know anything else?"

"Sorry I don't" Aqualad said, "do you mind if I ask you a few questions"

"If you answer a few of my own" Azul said, turning in her chair, to face Aqualad.

"Agreed… It's stated that you are a demigoddess, did you know that" Aqualad asked.

"I just found out recently…. My… stepfather…. did a few experiments…. so I thought…" Azul said unable to finish her sentence.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Aqualad said, looking away, "Is that the reason…"

"That I ran off, yeah I couldn't take it anymore," Azul stated, "My turn, just how much do you know about me?"

"Oh, uhm…" Aqualad said, "What we know is the bare minimum, that you're full name, code name, and…"

"Code name?" Azul commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Luna Luz" Aqualad said, "All we know is the basic."

"Of course you do" Azul rolled her eyes. "Kay your turn"

"Can you breath under water?" Aqualad asked, Azul raised an eyebrow at his question, "You can control water can you,"

"That's two questions, and somewhat, I can go for a long time without needing to take in air, but I still need to breath in air or I drown. And yes I can control water to a limit, Now, why are yo-"

"Okay were about to arrive, everyone hang one tight" M'gann called out to everyone.

Azul looked out to see that they were approaching a tall mountain.

"Is this Mount Justice," Azul asked.

"Yes this is the headquarters for the young justice," Aqualad said to her.

Landing in the bay, waiting down there is Wonder Woman, Batman, Flash and Aquaman.

"You didn't take too long," Wonder Woman said walking towards the Young hero's.

Ray and Ramon ran up right up to batman. They looked up to him with big eyes. "Whoa"

Batman in turn did not do anything to them.

"Hey well look at that two little speedsters" Flash said to the twins. He leaned down to look at them. "Hey buddies."

"Nino's" Azul called out to them, Ray and Ramon held hands and they appeared behind her.

"There fast I give them that," Flash said.

"Weren't they only supposed to bring the girl in," Batman said, looking at Wonder Woman.

"What did you expect us to tell them they have to leave behind a few super powered children?" Wonder Woman said to him with a smile, she walked up to Azul. "Hello, I assumed that Hermes told you what you needed to be told."

"By that you mean the guy wearing a toga and sandals with wings yeah he told me a few things" Azul said.

"So she's the daughter of the sea god Poseidon," Aquaman said, walking up behind to Wonder Woman, with Aqualad at his side.

"…. I just recently found out about that, sir…" Azul said.

"Can borrow her for a moment" Victor came in and he dragged Azul away, leaving them perplexed.

Victor dragged Azul to the corner where he, Raven, and Garfield were. Garfield was pointing at the elder hero's as if he was in total daze and was mumbling something about getting their autograph.

"Okay were here, what's going to happen to us" Victor whispered to her, "You heard what the Batman said, he was only expecting you not the rest of us."

"… I honestly don't know…" Azul whispered back, she turned around to see Aquaman and Wonder Woman talking to each other. Ray, Ramon and the Two Flashes were having an argument about who was the fastest out of them. Batman was integrating the young justice.

"It seems that they will take us in but it seems that Aquaman wants to see what's the extent of your power and Batman is going to talk to you about your, stepfather"

"great…" Azul grumbled, "Let's just see how it's going to work out alright"

Victor looked down at their defector leader, and then he nodded his answer.

Azul walked back to the senior leaders, "So why did you send them, after me" Azul said, pointing at the former sidekicks.

"We believe that you should tell us more about Cadmus" Batman said, giving her his Bat glare, in turn Azul just gave him a bored look.

This surprised them, no one is immune to the glare. What they didn't know is that she's seen something far worse than the glare. Just look into a certain mind, now that's horrible.

"Sure what do you want to know" Azul said, before anyone could respond. A huge roar, was heard all around. Everyone turned to look at the two youngest, Ray and Ramon were nervously laughing rubbing their tummies.

"Why don't we go get something to eat" Flash said.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Sea of life and new beginnings:

Chapter Five…

Young Justice and Teen Titans Cross over.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young justice and Teen Titans. I only own my oc's.

Characters will be ooc

Oh, one more thing I have a pole up. Go check it out.

Recap:

"Sure what do you want to know" Azul said, before anyone could respond. A huge roar, was heard all around. Everyone turned to look at the two youngest, Ray and Ramon were nervously laughing rubbing their tummies.

"Why don't we go get something to eat" Flash said.

End of Recap:

Everyone watch the six new kids eat nearly the entire setting in front of them. Showing the Young Justice and the League how bad, they had it.

Raven kept to her manners including Azul, but they kept on going for seconds and a little of thirds. Victor and Garfield started to yell at each other about their preference of food. Tofu vs. Meat. Neither side was winning.

Ray and Ramon were stealing Garfield and Victor's food when they were auguring. Growing boys, what are you going to do? The boys sat next to Azul who was at the end of the table, Raven next to her. Victor and Garfield are facing each other. Robin sat next to Victor watching the battle, Speedy and Kid Flash were too busy eating their food to notice. M'gann made Conner help her bring in more food, much to his dismay. Kaldur made the mistake to sit next Garfield. He was worried he might end up smelling like tofu.

The Four senior heroes' stood back, to examine the six new kids, they had different expressions on their faces. Expect Batman, he still has his scowl thing on him. They saw Azul grab one of the boys, this one has a gap in his front top set of teeth. She started to wipe the boy's face with a cloth. The boy tried to get out of her grasp. He was very unsuccessful.

"She seems to be the motherly type," Aquaman commented, Azul continue to wash the boy's face with the cloth. The other boy started to laugh at his brother's fate.

"Do you think they'll stay," Flash asked, eating some chicken. "I wonder what they do."

"They're going to have to stay here, we can't have them wondering around. It's too much of a risk," Batman said, he turned away and walked away from the scene.

Wonder Woman let out an annoyed sigh, at the Bat's attitude. They took notice that Raven, leaned towards Azul and whispered into her ear.

Azul frowned; she did not say anything for a moment. After a moment, she continued to play with the twin in her lap.

.

.

Batman, Wonder Woman and Azul sat in the living space, the same space where Black Canary talks to the Young Justice. Azul sat on the single seated couch with Wonder Woman sitting across from her. Batman stood behind her, reading Azul's every move.

"Everything you tell us well be kept in secret," Wonder Woman said.

"Kay, what exactly do you want to know," Azul asked.

"Did your stepfather do anything to you, while you lived with him and your mother?" Batman asked.

"Yes and no" Azul stated, crossing her arms. "He didn't do what you he did; all he did was experiment on me. The things he did really mess me up."

"What did he do to you" Wonder Woman asked, worried what might be the answer.

"The majority of the projects messed with my… powers," Azul commented, letting her head bow down. "What he did to me made me feel… stronger whenever I use my powers, but if I overuse it, I would... be very vulnerable."

"How did your mother not know about the experiments?" Wonder Woman cautiously said, trying to upset the thirteen year old.

"Lopez did them, when she wasn't at home. He said that if I ever told her what he was doing to me that he would also use her for his… experiments…" Azul said, with a dead look on her face. "When she asked about the bruises and the other things I would…" her voice faded as she remembered.

"Is there anything else you want to add," Batman asked, looking down at Azul, who looked like she was about to have a total breakdown.

"When mom was away, a man came and talk to him. The man would yell at Lopez and he will yell back at him. One day the man demanded for some of blood and quickly left after he got it."

Batman and Wonder Woman tensed, her blood… this could be very bad and it is…

"Do you remember who this man was" Wonder Woman asked, Azul.

"Lex Luther" Azul said, holding herself protectively, as if she was trying to hide herself, "He wanted to try to recruit me a couple of times."

"Did you-"

"Consider the offer, it was tempting, but if he knows Lopez then he can't be good" Azul said, but she did not made eye contact with them. "…The offer was for the experiments to stop, and he added a few other things in return for…"

"What did he ask for return?" Batman asked.

"…." Azul did not answer; she turned her head so that she was looking at the far corner. Slowly she continued, "I-I don't think you're going to like what I am going to say what h-he is planning to do…"

Wonder Woman and Batman looked down at Azul, waiting for her response. One thing going through their minds: What is Lex Lurther planning?

"Raven was the first one to start traveling with Azul" Victor stated, all the young heroes and the two elder heroes. They were in a training room, but instead of training they everyone listen to the stories about their travels and many other things.

"I found Azul in a run-down shack. She told me that she just ran away from her home" Raven said, she meditated in midair.

"What are your stories," Speedy asked, "All of you seem to have something that made you be what you are today."

The five were quiet; they didn't look at them for a while.

"My father is a demon lord," Raven said in a monotone voice. "That's all what you need to know"

"My parents are scientist," Victor said, "I got into a very bad accident, they did this to me to keep me alive," He pointed at himself; he ditched his sweat suit, showing everyone that he is a cyborg.

Everyone started at him; this made him very nervous, after the accident anyone that saw him immediately freaks out and branded him as a monster.

"That's cool, can you shoot lasers or something" Kid Flash said excitedly.

"Well…" Victor said, caught off guard by his actions.

"Hey if you join the team you can be named Robo boy or-" Kid Flash suddenly was engulfed in a black shadow, levitating in midair. "Hey! What's going on?"

Ray and Ramon began to point and laugh at the Kid. Garfield was on the ground laughing. Victor just smiled at the scene.

"What's happening" Robin yelled, trying to help Kid get down, the young justice surrounded them. All had an annoyed expression.

"He was getting annoying," Raven, stated, her eyes glowed red, then a moment later, they turned back to normal, at the same time, Kid fell to the floor. He yelped, as he landing on his back.

"Was that really necessary" Kid whined, looking at Raven.

"Si" The twins laughed at the two boys.

"Continuing on, I got rare illness and my parents submitted me to experimental Ray treatment that turned me into a monkey than back to normal," Garfield said in one breath, then he took one more loud breath, "Then I found out that I can turn into animals. My parents died in a flood. I only survived because I turned into a bird and flew away."

Garfield now had a very long deep sigh. Victor laid his hand on his shoulder for comfort for his young friend.

The young justice looked down at Garfield; a few can feel the pain about losing their parents or something of the sort. M'gann tears up at the story.

"What about those two," Superboy pointed at the two young boys who were currently running around the room.

"Ray and Ramon" Raven said, getting the boys attention, she pointed next to her. The boys ran towards her and they sat next to her. "They were kidnapped by a local crime boss. We took care of them and we found these two. We tried to take them back home but-"

"They said they would rather travel around with us, then go back home," Victor said, looking down at the two boys. "They're worried someone will go after them."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, not knowing what to do or say. Suddenly the doors open to reveal Batman, Wonder Woman and Azul coming into the room.

Noticing the mixed emotions, Raven floated up to her friend.

"Azul..." Raven started, but she did not finish as Azul simply waved her off, with a force smile.

"I don't want to talk about it," Azul said, she walked up to friends as stood next to Victor.

"Aquaman, Flash lets go" Batman said, leaving the room.

Aquaman and the Flash looked at Wonder Woman. She gave them a nod. Then the two quickly left after the Bats.

"Black Canary will be here shortly" Wonder Woman said, she then looked down at the distraught blue highlighted girl. "If you need anything just contact me"

Azul just nodded her head in a yes, but did not say anything else.

With that, Wonder Woman left, leaving the room in an awkward silence.

.

To be continued…

Okay not one of my proudest works….

Uhmmm… Oh yeah I have a poll up to see who should Azul be with for this story… so go and what not…


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry but I lost how I was going to write this story...**

**The next chapter I was going to write just didn't came to me...**

**I am planning on scrapping this story and rewriting it differently. Very differently...**

**It will still have my oc.**

**But it will be a different way of doing things.**

**...sorry...**


	7. Aurthor note: read it

Okay this isn't a new chapter.

I decided to redo the story differently. The new one would be a trilogy. Hope you can come and read it.

**Book 1: The Blue Sea Future** is the name of the story


End file.
